Kuroshitsuji
by Takeyoshi Sawada
Summary: This poem depicts the characters of Kuroshitsuji Season 1


Kuroshitsuji

A young lad in the mist of the grandeur of flames in broken and torn mansion, it is an errie sight to behold. A story begins anew... the sight to sieze the moment.

He made a promise to have a contract for faithfulness to each other,  
a faithful butler came into his presence, the contract was signed by blood which earmarked with a signed insignia. The sign was written on one's eye and beheld in one's hands.

The lad named is Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his faithful butler named Sebastian Michealis;  
The passage of life and turns assimilate into greater horizon. it brings them into the dawn of new begining for a stories to behold.

a girl who works as a maid which oftentimes clumsiness over the dashboard, hayzz, what a scene but deep in her heart called to fall head over hills with Sebastian, it is oddity in the series,  
hayzz, oh my, she is ill fated named as Mei Rin.

Super human strength that young lad which was hired by Sebastian and he constantly followed what he received command from and it lead him sometimes to disaster. He is lovely called Finny or Finnia

he dreamt for becoming a world famous chef ,otherwise it did happened;  
he was hired by Sebastian, he was commonly called as Bard.

Wisdom and true commitment emanate from his master Phantomhive he is called Tanaka but he sometime an old man now in his younger self in time range area.

a little girl who is fond of fun and beautiful places, lovestruck with Cielis Phantomhive fully engrossed with him to the point where Cielis ignore though a sometime , he felt losing her in unfathomable circumstances, surging her affection to the unaffectionate Cielis she is Elizabeth his fiancee.

An American who fought himself which commonly hurdles himself to comical relief of the Phantomhive Mansion, he seemingly alliey himself in conducting kitchen with euthuiasm and abiding Bard to Sebastian, alas he is commonly called Bard , his true name Barduroy.

A devilish dog who can abate situation through his powerful flame which made towns or villages into disarrayed, He is only abide to liking with Sebastian but it lead us to aghast when he fired English London where he is under control by Ash. His name is Pluto.

Sharing a common past to his parents as Ciel saw her, her nature become sober yet too mysterious at times, any audience would fathom why she desires Red which is flame of rage and lust yet it lead her to her painful death, though in her normal life, she is founded to be prestige and grandeur,  
she is no less be called Madame Red.

A chinese descent who is fond of taunting Ciel ,poor boy who often led him to be a game player though at times , Ciel inflame with aghast when he saw him and later time of day, he plays with him,  
at the end of episode, it blow him to be an accomplice of common crime during their time,  
he is called as Lau.

Being spoiled by his title, his arrogant is too infectious that people around seemed disgusted,  
had a faithful servant named Agni, his infatuation with a girl too irritating,  
his patience always became good person as he made business in a curry business,  
He is called Prince Soma.

Once a nobleman, he fell into the vicissitudes in life,nonetheles, he made things light and extraordinary, he is now perfection in every task in all aspect of being a true servant, he loves doing curries, he once betray Prince Soma,  
he become friends again, he is faithful servant Agni.

Flamoyance seem to face this interesting person who is indulgence in the vanities of life when he find love again , though at first he is suidicial in nature which later turn him to a butler of Madam Red, nonetheless, he find Sebastian as an apple of his eye,  
he is called Grell Sutcliff.

Emotionless , ruthless yet named jokester among people who find weird and uses double clipper,  
oftentimes he is so disgusted, hayzz, a demon who is known as a death god, he find himself as person who is neat yet mysterious, he is called William T. Spears.

Funeral Director, retired Grim Reapers, often laundering himself to Grim Reapers who alters souls,  
Ciel's informant, had a hefty smile who often mime to shed what is truly is, he often taunt any person who may disgust his emotions, He is called Undertaker.

Death by blood loss who was once a leader of this carnival of fun what I meant Noah's Arc Circus, fondness seems blink in every encounter, seeing to it to realize what he is a tier performer, he is no less proclaimed as Joker.

This baron knows of the past and all knowledge of his past,the revenge of Ciel and Sebastian was sweet,he did of brainwashing his servants,he has infatuation with Ciel Phantomhive,  
He is no less named as Baron Kelvin.

A sadistic professional who want kids to be converted to be prosthetic, indeed, it is so severe and mean,  
he was punished by order of Ciel and executed by Sebastian, he is no less Doctor.

A proven punisher and disgusted in all its grandeur and secret lover of Baron and evil demise to seek children to be used by the Baron and Doctor provide us the Circus who is sadistic which Ciel disguise as poor kid and subsequently killed by Sebastian. She is Beast.

Known in the industry of killing women dubbed as Jack Ripper and Viscount who desire women to be kidnapped and sell their body parts and arrested by Scotland Yard, but eventually killed by Sebastian with order of Ciel, he is called Viscount of Druitt Lord Aleister Chamber.

Eccentricty, grace and Beauty best descibe how her Majesty will always she give up everything just for Ash where he took care of her child,  
she is known as Queen Victoria.

Being a officer of law, does not adhere for Ciel, Queen underground watchdog but the proof was able to provide for when he was able to understand him his sacrifice when Lau tries to kill Ciel instead he use his body as a shield he is called Fred Abberline.

Dominatrix and known infatuation with Sebastian and Lord Henry Barrymore of Houndsworth, Finnian had an eye for her, she is Angela Blanc.

Angelic wings , known as Queen Victoria Butler, able to control Pluto in inflaming the city,  
wears white suit and has white hair, He is connected to the organization that killed Ciel's parents and seems to be the leader as he is able to ask Scotland Yard to arrest Sebastian. Like other members, he has an obsession of purifying souls "unclean" with negative emotions. He is called Ash.


End file.
